


Adoption Day (Morning)

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: My Victuuri Week 2017 fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Anniversary, Day 5, Family, Family Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kid Fic, M/M, Victor and Yurio are mentioned, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2017, but only Yuuri and the daughter appear here, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: The morning of a very special anniversary between Yuuri and his daughter. Too bad, Viktor and Yurio are away and can’t spend it with them. (First of a series)[Victuuri Week 2017, Day 5: Domesticity, Victor: Anniversaries, Yuuri: Family]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> I actually had so many ideas for this one once I started writing it but I had to cut it short because I have two exams next week I need to study for. But I really like what I've written and have so many ideas I'm probably making it a part of a series. I probably won't get another part out until at least after Victuuri week is over. Without spoiling too much, it is one the beginning of the day I have written. I will write the rest of the day later. But if there is anything else in this 'verse' you want to read, let me know in the comments and I'll consider.   
> As always, all characters (except Hana) belong to Kubo-sensei and mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd.  
> Let me know what you think of this fic through comments and kudos!  
> Enjoy!

“Otou-san!” was the only distant warning Yuuri got before a small creature jumped on him, managing to hit his bladder and sternum with accuracy. Getting his breath knocked out of him was certainly one way to wake him up, Yuuri thought as he tried to orient after the rude awakening. 

Groaning at the pain that was spreading through his chest, he tried to get up, but was unable to because of the heavy wait still there. Looking down, he saw the a blur of black hair, so he just patted it as he shifted to his side, taking the weight with him. He kept rolling until he heard giggling, which in turn had him going.

“Otou-san you are going to squish me!” came the cry from underneath him. Laughing, Yuuri slid his hand down to tickle at his daughter. “Maybe I want to squish you Hana! I’ve told you not to jump on me before! This is your punishment!”

“Hahahahaha - stop Otou-san, hahahaha” Hana said as she tried to push her father off of her. The Japanese man just grabbed those hands pressing a kiss to the back of each hand and blowing a raspberry into his daughter’s stomach making her giggle more. 

He finally settled back onto his side after a couple more minutes of tickling, tucking his daughter in close and breathing her natural scent, the familiar smell making his chest warm with affection. Hana Katsuki-Nikiforov was not one to sit still for too long though, a habit she picked from her Oniichan. Soon she was squirming in her father’s arms pushing at him so he was on his back again. Sitting on his stomach, she looked at him. Her Otou-san always looked funny in the morning with his hair going in every direction. 

“Otou-san, don’t fall asleep!” Hana urged as she saw him with his eyes closed. Yuuri opened one eye, before pretending to sleep again. Hana tried to wake him again shaking his shoulders, but when he didn’t budge, she tried to pat his cheeks. Unfortunately she misjudged her own strength and ended up slapping her father instead, getting him to sit up as she almost toppled off the bed. She squeaked as Yuuri caught her and settled her on his legs, rubbing his cheek.

“Hana-chan, what was that for? Do you hate your otou-san?” Yuuri asked, putting on a fake pout, the slap didn’t actually hurt too much but it had still caught him off guard. At his words, Hana’s eyes widened as she furiously started to shake her head. Hate her otou-san? Never. Especially not today.

“Gomen, Otou-san. I just didn’t want you to sleep again. I didn’t want to hit you again. I could never hate you otou-san, i love you!” She finished, sounding close to tears. 

Yuuri pulled her close, kissing her chubby cheeks until she was laughing again. “I know, Ha-chan, I love you so much too. So much, I don’t have the words to tell you how much. Now, why are you up so early, it is barely 7 and it is a weekend.” 

Hana looked at her father, conflicted for a second as she tried to gauge whether her father was joking. “Otou-san! Did you forget? It is Adoption Day!”

Yuuri pretended to look pensive but when his daughter looked like she might start crying again, he bent to rub his nose against hers. When she giggled, he headbutted her softly “Of course Otou-san didn’t forget about Adoption day Hana, how could I when it was one of the most important days of my life?” Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed the table he kept, flipping it to show today’s date, February 11. It had ‘ADOPTION DAY’ written over it in red marker, circled with hearts by Viktor. “See, we even marked it to make sure we wouldn’t forget.

Hana took the calendar from him, tracing her small hands over each letter. She smiled for a second before looking more down, a pout forming on her small face. Taking back the calendar, he pushed back her hair so he could see her eyes. “What is wrong Ha-chan? Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?”

The little girl started to sniffle as tears gathered at her eyes “It-It’s just, Papa isn’t here” Hana said before she started to cry. Yuuri sighed, pulling her to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. “Gomen Ha-chan, Papa said he would try to make it but you know Yurio-niichan had a competition and Papa had to go right? He is Yurio-niichan’s coach after all. He would never have missed Adoption Day if not for a competition.”

“I - I kn-know, but we always spend it together.” Hana said through her sniffles. Yuuri didn’t really have a response because she was right. Ever since they adopted Hana four years ago, they had spent the whole day just the three of them, celebrating the day they officially became a family. It had taken them almost two years of paperwork and bureaucracy, because even though their marriage was accepted, it was still harder for two men to adopt a child. But it had been worth it when Hana was handed over to them. God, Yuuri could still picture the day so clearly, Viktor for once being the nervous one as he paced because the social worker was not there yet. Yuuri had been the one to calm Viktor down, because regardless of his doubts in other areas of his life, after three years with Viktor, he was secure in them. And he knew that Viktor would make a wonderful father. 

He had been right, as over the last few years, Viktor had proven himself to be the best father Hana could ask for. He insisted on being the one to take her to school, to pick her up, to attend all the parent-teacher meetings. He taught her how to draw and ice skate, was patient as she tried to pick up her Papa’s Russian. He loved the girl with all his heart, making her the center of his universe alongside Yuuri. 

Yuuri for his part was also a great father, as Viktor assured him when Yuuri’s anxieties reared their ugly head. Though it happened a lot less often now, Viktor always saw the signs and was quick to end them. He would hold Yuuri close and tell him all the ways in which he was a perfect otou-san. He would talk about how Yuuri would get up early even when he didn’t have to prepare bentos for the two of them. About Yuuri helping their daughter with her homework even when he got back home late. About Yuuri being so level-headed when Hana was sick or upset, because Viktor went crazy when his daughter was not smiling and laughing. He would whisper all the little things that made his daughter love him just as much until Yuuri felt more like himself, and then just to cover his bases, Viktor would kiss his husband everywhere to assure Yuuri he was the perfect husband as well.

The two of them had moved back to Japan after Yuuri finally retired three years ago. While Yuuri had loved the home they had built in St. Petersburg, and the family they found in the skaters there, Viktor had asked to come back to Yuuri’s homeland. He stated that though Russia would always be where he came from, he also had so many awful memories but no family besides the skaters and Yuuri. In Japan though, he had been welcomed with open arms, even though he was a stranger. And even those who hadn’t known him as Viktor Nikiforov, the most decorated ice skater in history, had still been so kind to him. He told Yuuri he wanted that kindness, the same kindness he saw in Yuuri. Russia had given him so much, given his his name, his identity, his fame and the chance to meet Yuuri. But Yuuri and Japan had given him love, shown him kindness and warmth where Russia had been cold and unforgiving. They had moved there after Yuuri won his second Grand Prix gold, retiring together.

Viktor ended up becoming Yuri’s coach when the angry teenager had barged into their apartment a few months after they moved. He had been angry but he had also been heartbroken, and they had been expecting him. Yakov had called ahead to let them know that Yuri was missing and that his grandfather was dead. Even though Yurio still called them geezer and Katsudon, he thought of them as family, as did they. Somedays, Yuuri thought of Yurio as a wild younger brother, but more often as a pseudo-son. Letting him grieve, Viktor and Yuuri made space in their home for the younger Russian, being there for him in any way he let them be. 

Yurio went back to Russia to complete the skating season but left asking Viktor to be his coach. Viktor told him that he couldn’t come back to Russia, so Yurio had come to Japan, moving in with them. When they had told him they were thinking of adopting, he had put up his walls again, withdrawing from them. They didn’t realize what they did until Minako-sensei hit Yuuri over the head one day when he was telling her about Yuri. She explained how the boy, and he was still a boy even if he had experienced too much pain for his age, had come to see them as his parents, or something close. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that they wanted a kid, he was probably just afraid that with a kid, they would forget about him. 

Hearing the explanation, Yuuri had rushed home to Viktor, telling him what Minako-sensei had said. That night, the two had sat down with Yuri and explained everything to him, even if the younger was reluctant to hear it. They explained that just because they got a kid did not mean they would ever stop caring about him. They promised that they would always be there for him, and through tears that they would never leave him. Yuuri had said that even if they didn’t get a kid - “Shut up baka Katsudon, as if those fucking workers could find better parents for a kid” - Yurio would always be family for them. Yurio had threatened and cursed them for their words but both saw that the words had hit their mark, because the three ended up holding each other that night. To cement their promise, Viktor had gotten into contact with Yakov and Yurio’s mother, beginning the process to become his legal father. The day they had shown that legal document would also be an unforgettable day for Yuuri, remembering how Yurio had fully cried and made himself vulnerable in front of them. 

“-san? OTOU-SAN!” Hana shouted in his ear, bring Yuuri back to the real world from his trip down memory lane. 

“Ah Hana, gomen, I was thinking of Papa.” 

“I know, you had that look on your face niichan always talks about.” Hana said as she tilted her head at him. Yuuri blushed, embarrased at being caught by his daughter. 

You know what it isn’t important. It is adoption day right? I know that Papa and niichan aren’t here but I am so why don’t we spend the day just the two of us? I feel like it has been too long since I got Ha-chan all to myself. Whatever you want, we can do.” Yuuri proposed to his daughter.

“ANYTHING?” Hana exclaimed, eyes sparkling at the promise of a whole day with her otou-san. Yuuri felt bad, he had gotten a job as a professor and researcher at the local university, which unfortunately kept him busier than he liked. He knew that Hana sometimes wished he was home more often, but he hadn’t realized how little time he was home. Usually they only got time alone during situations like these, when Viktor and Yurio were travelling for a competition. But even then, during the week, Hana stayed with her grandparents or the Nishigoris till Yuuri got off work and came back to Hatsetsu. 

“Anything.” Yuuri promised.

“Okay, I want ice cream for breakfast in our pjs then.” Hana said. Yuuri blinked not expecting that. “Ice - cream for breakfast …?” Is that all Hana?”

She shook her head. “No that is just to start. I want to have ice cream for breakfast. Then I want to go to the park with Macca, then the beach. I want to go see grandpa, grandma and Mari oba-san. I want to skate with Otou-san and then come back and have Katsudon and Pirozhki for dinner while we watch your old skating videos. To finish, we see the Adoption Day video.” Hana took a deep breath after that rant, watching her otou-san’s reaction expectantly.

Yuuri kept blinking before a smile started forming, small at first but growing larger until he felt like it would split his face. He lifted his daughter, tossing her up in the arms, and catching her, cuddling her as he felt a warm rush of affection and such strong love for this beautiful girl. 

“That sounds absolutely wonderful Hana, let’s do it!”

“Yeah?” Hana asked, her eyes growing wider as her mouth parted in surprise.

Yuuri nodded his head, “Mmmhmmm. Absolutely. But I need you to do something for me first.” 

“What?” Hana asked impatiently, she wanted the day to start already!

“I need you to go brush your teeth and put food for Macca. Otou-san will do the same and then join you.”

“Okay Otou-san! See you downstairs!” Saying this the girl hopped down and rushed to do as her father said, excited for the day ahead.

Yuuri watched her grow, partly nostalgic at how big she had gotten and partly still tired. But slapping both his cheeks he shook his head to wake himself. He had a busy day ahead and if everything Hana asked was to be done, then he needed to get out of bed. And call his husband, if he and Yurio couldn’t be here in person, they could at least talk with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come chat with me, find me at: fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
